


Stars Above

by phantombreadproject



Series: Phango 19 [6]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: (reverse trio), danny goes to space, reverse/inverse trio, written for phango 19
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:21:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21556159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantombreadproject/pseuds/phantombreadproject
Summary: Danny achieves his dream. Or, two of his dreams.
Series: Phango 19 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1548670
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	Stars Above

"Are we there yet?" He asked, even though he already knew the answer. 

Sam sighed. He had been asking this same question almost every minute. "No, but we're close."

"Can't you tell me what it is?" 

"No! It's a surprise for your birthday, Danny! I don't want to ruin it!"

"It can't be more surprising than you being half-ghost, Sam."

"I think it will be."

"How much would you be willing to bet?" Danny asked, glad for the distraction. He wasn't the best traveller. It wasn't helping matters that the only thing standing between him and certain death was Sam, and she wasn't even standing. She was flying as she held him and dragged him along.

"You know I don't bet. Anyway, we're here. I'm removing your blindfold now," Sam stated as she did what she said she would do.

It was all worth it to hear Danny's gasp of surprise as he realized where they were. They were in space. 

"H-how am I not dead?" He asked. Sam snorted. Of course the first thing that dork would ask is why isn't he dead. 

"Intangibility. It just works. Ghost powers," Sam explained. Danny made a face of understanding, but Sam could tell he wasn't convinced.

Sam sighed. He might be a dork, but he was her dork and she loved him.

"Happy birthday, dork."

"Thank you, Sam. I mean it. This means so much to me."

"I know."

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts: Danny goes to space and reverse/inverse trio.  
> (I did reverse trio)


End file.
